Nom de code : Corazon
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA!espionnage : un agent secret du nom de "Corazon" rencontre un drôle d'imprévu durant une mission d'infiltration dans la cachette d'une bande de malfrats.


**Titre** : Nom de code "Corazon"

 **Fandom** : One Piece

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Genres** : UA!espionnage

 **Personnages** : Corazon et Law

 **Nombre de mots** : 765

 **Commentaires** : Je viens de voir l'épisode 704 et je n'ai pas pu retenir mes feels concernant la scène où Corazon infiltre le QG des pirates détenant le fruit Ope ope. A ce moment-là, sa capacité à faire le silence autour de lui lui est très utile, et il gère la situation comme un pro !  
C'est un chouette UA, et peut-être que je le reprendrais (mais j'ai déjà quelques projets sur le fandom, alors celui-ci n'est pas une priorité)

* * *

Le silence envahit progressivement les lieux à mesure que la nuit avance. Pourtant, les malfrats sont sur la qui-vive, mais ce n'est rien que Corazon ne puisse contourner. Certes, il se cogne parfois dans l'obscurité, et laisse peut-être échapper un juron ou deux, toutefois il a suffisamment d'expérience pour rester discret.

Sa mission est capitale, et le gouvernement qui l'envoie tient beaucoup à récupérer le précieux objet qu'il est venu chercher. Heureusement, les gangsters qui l'ont récupéré ne connaissent pas sa valeur et ils sont en sous-effectif. Cependant, ils ont été suffisamment prudents pour effectuer leur transaction sur un sol étranger, ainsi le gouvernement que sert Corazon ne peut intervenir sans créer un incident diplomatique.

Pas officiellement, en tout cas.

Corazon est un nom d'emprunt. Il n'existe sur aucun état civil et s'il échoue, il disparaîtra sans laisser le moindre trace sur terre.

Cela lui convient. Il se sent utile en servant sa nation, et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Rien ni personne ne l'attend ailleurs. Il ne manquera à aucune famille, aucun proche.

Ses yeux se sont rapidement habitués aux ténèbres, et il réussit à contourner les gardes afin d'entrer dans un grand entrepôt. Tout au fond, il entend des voix, mais il sait, grâce aux plans satellites qu'on lui a fournis que leur base se trouve un peu plus loin.

Des pas résonnent derrière lui et il s'empresse de se faufiler dans une allée. D'immenses conteneurs le surplombent - ils sont remplis d'armes, d'après les informations qu'on lui a donné. Mais il n'est pas venu pour ça.

Il se concentre pour ne pas faire de bruit et glisse avec un léger froissement, comme le vent dans les plumes d'un oiseau, dans les espaces étroits les plus sombres, se faisant aussi petit qu'il le peut malgré sa haute stature.

Il repère une porte, qu'il atteint sans se faire repérer, et juste au moment où il perçoit des gens en approche, il entre et referme prestement derrière lui.

Il s'empresse de grimper l'escalier qui se trouve devant lui, et consulte son appareil de télé-guidage. Il n'est plus très loin de son objectif, à en croire ses instruments. Il consulte une dernière fois les images satellites sur le petit écran et reprend son chemin.

L'étage semble désert, cependant il sent des présences humaines. Il a un don pour cela.

Son corps longiligne se tend à mesure qu'il progresse dans le noir le plus total - ses lunettes à infra-rouge l'aide à compenser. Il enjambe des caisses et des détritus, quand soudain, quelque chose de froid et dur se referme sur sa cheville.

Il manque de pousser un glapissement et donne un coup de pied dans le vide. Il semble pourtant avoir fait peur à quelque chose, car il entend un couinement. Intrigué, il s'accroupit pour mieux voir.

Il y a un petit garçon dans une cage. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Ses grands yeux écarquillés scintillent presque dans l'obscurité et il se plaque les mains sur la bouche pour ne pas crier.

Tout à coup, Corazon perd ses moyens. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Que fais cet enfant ici ?

Une petite main blanche s'agrippe au barreau de la cage et alors il comprend. Malgré les ténèbres, sa peau aux éclats de porcelaine porte la trace du saturnisme, une maladie incurable, lié à l'extraction d'un matériau très précieux, car très rare.

L'enfant le dévisage encore, sans rien dire. Son visage n'exprime rien et il fronce les sourcils comme pour se retenir de pleurer. Corazon déteste les enfants.

C'est sa faiblesse.

Il dégaine son arme accroché à sa hanche et tire avec le silencieux sur le premier bandit à sa portée. Son compagnon a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un nouveau tir l'atteint en plein front. Ils s'effondrent. Corazon fouille les cadavres et trouve la clef.

\- Ah !, dit-il.

Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de la cage, le garçonnet recule. Corazon ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ressemble à un petit animal sauvage.

Comme il n'a pas le temps de faire mieux, il l'attrape par le col et le sort, étouffant rapidement ses cris en le plaquant contre lui.

...

Les bandits restants étaient en train de jouer aux cartes quand les lumières du bâtiments s'éteignent brusquement. Ils se lèvent, surpris, mais n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Un bruit sourd retentit, des coups de feu jettent des lueurs furtives dans la nuit, et alors que les survivants crient pour sonner l'alarme, il est déjà trop tard.

Corazon s'enfuit avec le trésor, son immense silhouette nimbée de noir battue par le vent et la neige. Il tient toujours le petit Law fermement blotti contre sa poitrine, protégé du froid par son large manteau en plumes.


End file.
